The World of The (Somewhat)United States of America!
by AmeratsuTanahara12344
Summary: What if the US states had their own series? This is stories of the America's kids and their past,present,and future with another-and other nations, with stories for fun here and there.


The World of The (Somewhat)United States of America!

**This****fanfiction****is****about****the****states****of****America****! ****Their****past****,****their****present****, ****and****just****things****they****do****with****another****-****and****even****other****countries****.****I****know****some****state****sterotypes****have****accents****, ****but****oh****well****, ****not****here****! ****It****is****done****a****bit****differently****that****Hetalia****but****lets****see****how****this****go****. ****Now****,****time****for****-**

Episode 1, Hawaiimakethe Intro!

Waves crash upon a golden sandy beach. Tropical trees sway in the warm breeze. In the A beautiful,tan girl of about fifteen with long, black hair stands, wearing a red dress with white flowers. She turns and speaks.

"

Oh Aloha!", she says. " I'm Mokuaina o' Hawaii. You can just call me Hawaii!"

-theme song of Meet the States plays-

Hawaii is now in a room with shelves full of old relics and office like stuff. Behind her is a huge map of the Hawaiian islands with the continental US in a corner.

" I'm Hawaii, the 44th state in the US, and the biggest group of islands in Polynesia. However, compared to the other states,I'm really...small."

She quickly from seemly nowhere whips out a long pointing stick, and points at the islands as she talks about them.

" Oahu is the most popular, with my capital Honolulu there, while Molokai and Lonai are not. Maui is the 2nd most popular and known for scenic views. Kauai is the smallest island- and the greenest. Hawaii is the biggest island, and is full of volcanoes, which for some reason people always come to see and get really scared and excited to see. Mainly, people come for the beaches.

"Tourism is a big thing for me. How else can I afford to relax all day?

"Europeans come here for vacation, but they always go to the fake luaus. Visitors, especially the states, always move fast, and are constantly concerned for time and seeing things.

"They should learn to relax-" Hawaii slips into a lazy like mode "-and be more like meeee-!"

Hawaii leans into the wall, causing her flag to come tumbling down right on her head, leaving her temporarily dazed on the gets up, sort of dizzy, flag in hand.

" Ack-oh yeah. When Mr. America comes over, he always bugs me on my flag, all unhappy, but hey, I wasn't happy on how I became a state! I won't pretend I wasn't, too, colonized by Britain -_but__I__remember__what__he__did_..."

A timer appears, showing time passing as Hawaii, mind absently, puts pressure on a coconut with her fingers, her nails just digging into it.

"-Argh-Britain! _When__I__was__a__na_-then ...then Japan-!"

The coconut breaks in half, the clock sips on her coconut,which calms her a bit.

" -But we've been friends since then-_but__he__never__apologized_, and it wasn't my fault Am-"

The timer explodes,and the back door to the room swings open, and a surprised America walks in.

" Wha- Hawaii, you didn't tell me you were making a movie! I should edit it!-"Interrupting his own self he hollers. " HEY, CHECK IT OUT! THE HERO IS IN-!"

"DAAAADDDDDDYYYYYY! New Jersey's being mmeeaaannnn!", a loud,annoying cry calls out, coming closer, paired with an equally annoying and complanitive male voice.

"Ack! Dad, tell New York to SHUT UP AND STOP BEING A SNOB and California keeps saying I'm a dirty-"

Two figures walk in, New York and New Jersey. New York has ridiculous looking high brand fashion on herself with blond hair in a 'new trend' and New Jersey comes in annoyed with his light brown hair down. They both notice the camera* in Hawaii's room.

" Ohemgee!" New York cries out, all happy like. "Lovely, a camera, right where it should be-on me! I should sing and dance to the world so I ring joy and my fame-"

" Oh NO!" New Jersey yelled." NOT ANOTHER LOUSY BROADWAY PERFORMANCE!"

New Jersey slicks his hair back and smiles.

" What the camera really wants-is me,partyin-"

California, with his blond hair up and blue eyes round, pops in, shirtless as usual.

"Hey, dudes, did someone say-PARTY?"

New Jersey yells at California, who just notices the camera and the decor of the room.

"HEY EVERYONE, TROPICAL TV PARTY AT HAWAII'S!"

A big wave of states rush in, and continue to mess up Hawaii's day, who in fact was getting into a shade of red with teeth bared.

"...but I never forget how _stupid_ they can get.."

California tries to be a TV host and announcing everything, while,in the spotlight, Texas was riding his bull against Florida's gator, and someone was making cards shoot at people's face. And for added effect, Utah was trying to get everyone's attention.

" Please,everyone listen!", he tried to yell, waving his business suit self on a platformed that appeared and get everyone's attention.

"Stop with this un-moral actions and ask for red-"

California grips his shoulder all dizzy like." Duuuuudddeee, stop being such a partttaayy pooper-hey, someone get this guy a beer!"

Utah protests and tried to fight his way out, and a state, with deep brown hair with a black t-shirt, sighs as he looks at the ruckus, and talks in an unsurprised tone.

"You are all idiots!" He turns to see Hawaii, eyes closed,fully red and fingers tightly in fists.

"Hey, guys, Hawaii's gunna blow-."

By now, Alabama drove a NASCAR through the wall and Texas was spilling chili everywhere,New York was putting on a Broadway show, and Hawaii snapped a palm tree. New Hampshire walked out of the room before things started to go down, and poked his head and made a final yell. " Fine then don't listen-,"

He closes the door as Hawaii jumps of a desk with palm tree in hand and before real violence can happen. Within a few seconds, a lot of banging and screams are heard.

New Hampshire sighed." I told you guys."

-cut to future time-

Hawaii, hair messed up, finally got the room , those invlved in the eruption were lying around, 'resting'. With a sigh of relief, Hawaii ploped down in a chair.

" Ah, all these young folks are so crazy and dumb-and they don't even care-"

Then the phone rang.

" Ack, what?!", Hawaii screeched into the phone.

A moment passed and Hawaii's face loosened and her snarled turned into a frantic smile.

"Ah, e kala mai! It was just that things got-huh?! I was?"

On the other side of the call,a tall shadowy figure surroundings are dark,and hard wind blows,enough to hear through the phone.

Hawaii turns from the phone and whispers to herself.

" Ah-I forgot about that!"

She turns back to phone." Heh, yeah, yeah! I need to, as they say, cool down. Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

Hawaii hangs up the phone and pulls at her face, and glances at a hidden pile of papers stuffed into a file cabinet in a corner of the room.

" Ahhhhhhhh..noooo..."

-end theme plays-

All lights are off, only a black , a figure wearing a tuxedo west with a white long sleeve and black pants appears. HIs face is shaded, covered by poker cards. The man looks up, revealing vibrant red eyes.

" I'm-"

-to be continued sign-

*** ****The****format****of****the****camera****means****everything****what****the****viewer****sees****when****Hawaii****talks****, ****had****it****been****on****TV****. ****In****the****story****, ****the****camera****stays****that****way****and****doesn****'****t****hinder****the****viewer****'****s****view****, ****had****it****been****a****script****. ****So****like****if****it****stayed****on****camera****view****, ****it****would****show****partying****.****Originally****it****was****written****that****way****but****oh****well****. ****Its****confusing****kinda****to****explain**** -.-**

**Hawaii****was****chosen****for****the****intro****because****they****are****known****to****be****friendly****, ****right****? ****And****who****is****the****one****on****the****other****line****?**

**Oh****yeah****,****side****note****: ****I****don****'****t****see****the****characters****as****kids****but****like****older****teen****years****and****some****adult****,****and****few****like****Hawaii****don****'****t****call****him****Dad****but****just****as****Mr****.****America****-****more****on****that****later****. ****And****Hawaii****is****mentally****older****than****the****others****here****because****I****see****she****was****a****nation****before****a****state****.**

**How****is****it****so****far****? ****Is****it****good****? ****Is****it****bad****?****Please****review****-!**


End file.
